Software deployment is all of the activities that make a software system available for use. The general deployment process consists of several interrelated activities with possible transitions between them. These activities can occur at the producer site or at the consumer site or both.
Brand-able software is typically software created by one company for the purpose of allowing other companies to obtain, resell rights, or giveaway rights to the software, change the brand associated with it, and sell it as if it were their own. It may also be referred to as private label software or Rebranded Software. In many cases, the company providing the software allows many features of the software to be changed by the customer, such as the software name, graphics, installer and website links.